Christmas Together
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: When Felix realizes his family has never had a real Christmas before, he goes out of his way in making it the best season ever. Merry Christmas, everyone!


"What's Christmas?"

Felix paused from hanging a wreath on his front door to glance down at the wide, curious eyes gazing up at him expectantly. He was a bit flustered by the question. Vanellope didn't know what Christmas was? How could anyone, especially a child, never hear of Christmas?

"You've never celebrated Christmas, sugarplum?" he asked carefully, finishing up his task.

Vanellope shook her head, the honesty in her voice breaking Felix's heart. "Being stuck in one game as an outcast, I kinda didn't know about a lot of things."

"Well," Felix ruffled her bangs, smiling warmly, "we can to fix that."

It was later that evening after the little Sugar Rush racer was home safely in her castle that Felix addressed the issue to Ralph and Tamora. "You know Vanellope doesn't know about Christmas?"

"That sadly doesn't surprise me," Ralph commented, frowning. He fiddled with the oversized mug of coffee the Fix-Its kept in their cabinet just for him. "Y'know Felix, even though I know about Christmas, I've never had a real one." His head drooped at the memories. "I didn't have anyone to celebrate Christmas with so I just didn't…bother."

Felix's mouth hung open in a silent gasp. "I'm so sorry, Ralph. It never occurred to me that you didn't have anyone to spend Christmas with."

Ralph held up his hand that was as big as a stop sign. "It's okay, Felix. Water under the bridge, so-to-speak. Things are different now." He smiled down at the mug in his hand before looking back up at his companions. "I have the kid and you guys."

Tamora cleared her throat. "Since it's confession hour-" she sipped her coffee, a slight brushstroke of pink appearing on her cheeks at what she was about to say. "I know about Christmas too, but it's more like a legend in _Hero's Duty_." Her line of sight remained forward. "The only thing we ever celebrate is surviving another day without a cy-bug invasion."

"Tammy!" shock filled Felix's voice. He looked from his wife to his brother, surprised at both of their confessions. "Why didn't either of you tell me?" His cheeks flared red, embarrassed. "And here I was all along decorating the house today while none of you have ever hung as much as a Christmas stocking."

Ralph shrugged a shoulder. "I didn't think it was something I needed to tell you. You and the Nicelanders got the whole decorating thing covered." He chuckled. "I'd probably wreck the Christmas tree if I tried sticking the topper on it."

"You were so happy decorating, I didn't want to ruin your mood," Tamora explained.

"Well," Felix set down his mug and slapped his knees before hopping up and declaring, "since none of my family has ever had a real Christmas before, I'm going to make this the best Christmas ever!"

From that moment, Felix set his mind to finding the best gifts for his family and creating the most delicious Christmas dinner and decorating Niceland to resemble a winter wonderland. As the days went by, he engrossed himself in all his planning until he was falling asleep on the couch in the evenings.

The day before Christmas Eve, Felix trudged into his home to change into his party duds for the Niceland block party. He'd been outside in East Niceland making sure everything was set for the get-together. As he walked through the living room, he was surprised to find Ralph, Tamora, and Vanellope around the Christmas tree – the only decoration he forgot to set up!

"Oh my land!" Felix cried a hand over his mouth. "How could I forget to set up the tree?!"

Tamora stepped over to him, and grabbed his hand to pull him over to join the family. "You've been working so hard trying to make this the best Christmas for us, you forgot about…us."

"What'll you mean?"

"From what I understand, Christmas is supposed to be about togetherness," Ralph explained. "Y'know, doing all those special things with your family like-"

"Decorating a tree!" Vanellope exclaimed, throwing her hands up to present the tall, green fir. "I can't believe it! First I learn about getting presents and drinking hot chocolate till you explode, and now a tree in the house! This is the best holiday!"

The pure twinkle in the girl's eyes both warmed Felix's heart and squeezed it. He'd been so busy making Christmas for them that he didn't leave time to actually take the time to share in the season with his family. He shook his head, ashamed.

"I'm so sorry, y'all. I should be enjoying all this with you guys, and I go and spoil it by not including you in any of it."

"It's okay, Fix-It," Tamora gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "Don't let the next few days go to waste."

"Yeah, come put the ornaments on the tree with us," Ralph suggested.

With a smile, Felix joined them in trimming the tree with ornaments and lights and even a string of popcorn garland that they had to keep telling Vanellope to not eat. After every trimming was on every branch, Ralph held Vanellope up and she placed the silver star upon the tree.

The family stood back, turned off the overhead light, and admired their work. "It's like a thousand sugar crystal sparkling," Vanellope commented in awe.

Ralph chuckled. "Leave up to fart feathers to compare anything to sugar."

The beginning notes of _Jingle Bell Rock_ filtered in through the window, indicating the block party had officially started. "Looks like it's time to get to the party," Tamora said.

"The party can wait. Could we stay here a little longer?" Felix asked, hopeful.

"I'll put on some hot chocolate!" Vanellope took off for the kitchen.

"I better supervise or we'll be knee deep in chocolate drink," Ralph said, following after her.

Tamora pulled Felix over to the hallway opening. "I have something for you."

"Oh?"

"Mary kind of gave us a crash course in how to celebrate Christmas, and this was one of her suggestions." Tamora pointed up, and Felix followed her lead.

"Mistletoe?" he asked then it visibly dawned on him. "Oh!"

Before the handyman could do anything, Tamora had pulled him up to her level and laid on a fierce kiss. They disconnected a long moment later, Felix's face glowing. Tamora held him close.

"Merry Christmas, Fix-It."

"Merry Christmas, Tammy Jean." He wrapped his arms around his wife's neck. "Now let's make this the best Christmas ever _– together_."


End file.
